Evil Kim Jongin
by CIYUfujoshi
Summary: [Chapter 4 UP] Kyungsoo terikat kontrak sekaligus perjanjian akibat ulah ayahnya sendiri dengan seorang Psikopat yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, selalu mendapatkan targetnya tanpa lepas sedikitpun, Kyungsoo? Bagaimana nasib pria itu bila berada satu atap bersama seorang psikopat yang tidak mengenal ampun itu. / KaiSoo – Yaoi / Bad summary mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Author : CIYUfujoshi (Yuuchan)**

 **-KaiSoo-**

 **.**

 _ **Note**_ **: YAOI , Typo(s) , OOC, etch.**

 **Special FF for my** _ **oneechan**_ **Mika (Icha) xD**

 **.**

 **Please, Don't Follow or Favorite this Story, if you not Riview~!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

 **.**

.

Lelaki setengah baya itu berlari di gang yang gelap dan sempit, hari sudah sangat larut dan lelaki ini masih dalam acara _melarikan diri_ dari seseorang yang tengah mengejarnya saat ini, lelaki setengah baya itu berhenti tepat didepan dinding bukan karena dia berhasil lolos atau apa, namun itu jalan buntu, lelaki itupun berbalik namun disaat yang bersamaan sebuah pistol tengah ditodongkan didepannya, lelaki itu ketakutan terutama dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Kai, psikopat yang sangat terkenal dengan aksi membunuh targetnya tanpa lepas dan ampun sedikitpun, semua tau kalau Kai hanyalah nama samaran, tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Sa-saya mohon biarkan saya pergi dari sini"

Kai menyeringai melihat _korban_ didepannya, namun entah kenapa Kai menginginkan sesuatu yang baru, dan sebuah ide terlintas dikepala licik seorang Kai.

"Bagaimana jika kau membuat kontrak denganku? Jika kau setuju kau akan kubiarkan pergi, namun jika kau menolak, kurasa kau tau jawabannya"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari ketika turun dari bis yang mengantarnya dari sekolah, Kyungsoo sendiri bingung kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya segera pulang namun karena Kyungsoo yang sangat _menyayangi_ ayahnya itu maka dengan susah payah akhirnya kyungsoo sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya sambil hosh hoshan akibat kelelahan.

"Ayah, aku pulang"

Sahut Kyungsoo ketika mulai memasuki rumahnya itu, dan tidak lama kemudian ayah kyungsoo keluar sambil membawa dua buah _koper_ , Kyungsoo mengernyit heran apakah mereka akan pindah tapi jika mereka pindah ayah kyungsoo akan langsung memberitahunya.

"Kyungsoo, hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama _teman_ ayah. Ayah akan keluar kota karena ada proyek baru dikantor ayah, karena kau harus sekolah maka kau akan tinggal _bersamanya_ "

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengernyit bingung, namun akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo dan ayahnya langsung menuju _kediaman teman_ ayah Kyungsoo. Setelah cukup lama didalam mobil akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, mewah, temboknya dicat berwarna putih jernih disampingnya ada taman kecil penuh dengan bunga, didepannya terdapat _air mancur_ bahkan ini tidak bisa disebut rumah, ini Istana pikir Kyungsoo.

Ayah kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan diikuti Kyungsoo, mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah yang baru saja dipuji itu, dan Kyungsoo berhenti tepat saat melihat seseorang yang menatapnya _intens._ Kyungsoo sedikit risih saat ditatap oleh _pria mesum_ menurut Kyungsoo, ayah kyungsoo pun berdehem kecil dan langsung _to the point_ mengatakan tujuannya.

"Kai-ssi, perkenalkan ini putraku yang ku _katakan_ padamu waktu itu, dan Kyungsoo ini Kai _teman_ ayah yang telah mengizinkanmu untuk menginap disini"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sebentar sebelum akhirnya membungkuk memperkenalkan diri

"Kai-ssi, Perkenalkan Do Kyungsoo imnida, panggil saja Kyungsoo"

Kai hanya menatap kyungsoo dan beralih kearah ayah kyungsoo dengan tatapan isyarat _kau boleh pergi_ dan disaat itu juga ayah kyungsoo langsung berpamitan kepada kai dan Kyungsoo, bisa saja ini adalah pertemuan _terakhir_ mereka, air mata ayah kyungsoo hampir menetes namun sebelum Kyungsoo melihat itu ayah kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menghilang dari pintu utama. Setelah kepergian ayah kyungsoo, hanya tersisa mereka berdua Kyungsoo menatap Kai sedikit ragu dan takut dan bertanya

"hmm, Kai-ssi boleh saya tahu dimana kamar saya? Koper ini sedikit berat"

Kai menatap tajam kearah kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, Kyungsoo tahu kalau itu bukan senyuman melainkan _smirk_.

"Pertama Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu formal berbicara denganku itu membuatku sedikit risih, dan kedua kamarmu ada dilantai dua tepat disamping kamarku"

Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk sambil sedikit bergumam _maaf_ dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju lantai dua meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh menaiki tangga. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia tengah _terperangkap_ dalam jarring laba-laba yang akan membuat _kupu-kupu_ tidak bisa melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Hallo minna-san~ Ciyu here o)/ sebelumnya biar akrab panggil saja Ciyu atao Yuuchan wkwk xD**

 **Ff ini Ciyu bikin special buat** _ **oneechan**_ **Mika xD Ciyu harap oneechan baca (read pen name: Lmaojongin***) *lol :'3**

 **Nah nah nah gimana? Kalau ada yang Tanya kenapa pendek maklum jelas lah ini masih dibilang Prolog :" di ff ini juga konfliknya gk berat-berat amat xD dan tenang ff ini masih dalam** _ **zona aman**_ **:v yoshh~! Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan tinggal di kolom Riview dan akan Ciyu jawab di chapter 2 mendatang ^^)/ tapi Ciyu gk janji bisa Fast update :'3 soalnya Ciyu masih sibuk dalam dunia game :v #yangnanyasiapa? Plak :3**

 **Wokeh maafkan Ciyu jika dichapter ini kurang memuaskan atau banyak typonya, atau pendek atau gaje jelek absurt pasaran alur ancur atau kecepatan :3 harap maklum saja Ciyu masih newbie (: tapi tolong~** **Jangan Bash atau flame ff absurt ini T.T Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca~!**

 **Kritik saran Ciyu terima namun gunakanlah kata-kata yang sopan *bow***

 **FF ini bakalan Next atau gk itu semua ada pada Riview kalian :) so, don't forget to give Riview for this ff :'D Arigatougozaimasu~~**

 **-CIYUUCHAN-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Author : CIYUfujoshi (Yuuchan)**

 **-KaiSoo-**

 **.**

 _ **Note**_ **: YAOI , Typo(s) , OOC, etch.**

 **Special FF for my** _ **oneechan**_ **Mika (Icha) xD**

 **.**

 **Please, Don't Follow or Favorite this Story, if you not Riview~!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

.

.

 **Previously**

 _Kai hanya menatap kyungsoo dan beralih kearah ayah kyungsoo dengan tatapan isyarat kau boleh pergi dan disaat itu juga ayah kyungsoo langsung berpamitan kepada kai dan Kyungsoo, bisa saja ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka, air mata ayah kyungsoo hampir menetes namun sebelum Kyungsoo melihat itu ayah kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menghilang dari pintu utama. Setelah kepergian ayah kyungsoo, hanya tersisa mereka berdua Kyungsoo menatap Kai sedikit ragu dan takut dan bertanya_

" _hmm, Kai-ssi boleh saya tahu dimana kamar saya? Koper ini sedikit berat"_

 _Kai menatap tajam kearah kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, Kyungsoo tahu kalau itu bukan senyuman melainkan smirk._

" _Pertama Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu formal berbicara denganku itu membuatku sedikit risih, dan kedua kamarmu ada dilantai dua tepat disamping kamarku"_

 _Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk sambil sedikit bergumam maaf dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju lantai dua meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh menaiki tangga. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia tengah terperangkap dalam jarring laba-laba yang akan membuat kupu-kupu tidak bisa melarikan diri._

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian merasakan _fiirasat_ buruk? Bagaimana pun rasanya entah kenapa Kyungsoo juga merasakannya, semenjak memasuki _istana_ tuan kai, Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya entah itu cepat atau lambat.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang bertempat dilantai dua, bisa kalian tebak apa reaksinya? Jika Kyungsoo seorang wanita mungkin dia sedang berteriak layaknya wanita _alay_ yang melihat kamar seindah dan sebersih ini. Didalamnya dicat putih jernih ada sedikit motif senapan tapi tidak terkesan seram, jangan lupakan kasur _king size_ itu, disana juga terdapat balkon yang jika kalian lihat bisa langsung berhadapan dengan kolam renang dibelakang _istana_ , dan perabotan lainnya yang terkesan elegant menurut kyungsoo. Sungguh siapapun pasti akan betah berada disini, namun bagaimana dengan _pemilik_ istana ini? Entahlah, kyungsoo memiliki firasat yang tidak enak dengan yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai membersihkan seluruh badannya, dia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil melilitkan handuk hanya sebatas pinggangnya menutup area privacy bagi para pria, baru saja Kyungsoo akan memakai tshirtnya tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kai yang hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan keadaan topless, Kyungsoo langsung menutup badannya dengan kedua tangan layaknya _wanita wanita_ yang dipergoki telanjang.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun hah?"

Bentak Kyungsoo pada Kai dan hanya mendapatkan respone _meremehkan_ dari pelakunya. Kai berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo yang otomatis mulai mundur, Kyungsoo berhenti ketika tubuhnya menyentuh dinding yang dibelakangnya sedangkan Kai ia terus berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo dengan wajah _ketakutan_.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Perg—awww"

Belum Kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan tiba-tiba Kai langsung mengunci tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan dilipat keatas, kaki Kyungsoo melemas dan langsung terduduk dengan handuk yang masih melilit pinggangnya.

"Hey, kyungsoo, kau ingin mengetahui _sesuatu yang menarik_? Akan kuberitahu kata kuncinya, ayahmu-menjualmu-kepadaku. Kurasa itu tidak melenceng jauh dari kesepakatan"

Deg, jantung Kyungsoo memompa tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ayahnya meninggalkannya dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus mendengar _sesuatu_ yang membuat dirinya kecewa. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kearah iris kecoklatan didepannya tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya itu berarti lelaki didepan ini berkata benar. Hati Kyungsoo seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar jarum. Seorang ayah yang sangat Kyungsoo percaya, sangat Kyungsoo sayangi, sosok yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya ketika ibunya pergi menghadap yang kuasa, sesosok pangeran dalam kehidupannya dan juga sosok ayah yang paling kejam, sosok ayah yang tega menjual putranya kepada orang yang bahkan tidak Kyungsoo kenali, Kai. Tapi tunggu dulu Kai sepertinya nama itu terdengar tidak asing tapi dimana Kyungsoo pernah mendengarnya.

Setelah cukup lama Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri ia disadarkan oleh suara Kai tidak lebih tepat oleh perkataan kai.

"Kyungie, kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya lebih cepat"

Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung mendengar perkataan kai barusan. Kyungie Kai, nama itu—

Tidak asing lagi bagi Kyungsoo.

' _Kai, siapa kau sebenarnya_ '

Kata Kyungsoo membatin.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Contiuned-**

 **Fast update kan? xD**

 **Wkwkw, gimana? Chapter yang ini makin absurt kan? :'3 mwahahah ciyuu tau kok ;')**

 **Sebelumnya Ciyuu mao ngucapin Makasih banyakk~ buat para Riview di chapter lalu, jujur Ciyuu senang banget dapet respone positif dari para reader :")**

 **Siip pokokknya kalian yang sangattt memotivasi Ciyuu :* Very Thankyou all :***

 **Yoshh~ Ciyuu dapet beberapa pertanyaan dikolom review, sesuai janji Ciyuu bakal jaawab dichapter ini.**

 _Shiro Shinfuri_ : Pastinya kyungsoo bakalan mengetahui nama aslinya Kai, tapi gk tau deh bakalan kejawab dichapter brp xD **Thanks ripiwnya cuyungkuu :* :vxD**

 _HappyHeichou_ : whoa daebakk, bisa menyadari sampai kesitu xD jujur awalnya ciyuu belom mao bocorin soal orang-terdekat-kai tapi ternyata udah ada yang sadar duluan xD buat ini masih secret yahh kwkwk, giamana Kai tau kyungsoo? Pasti di chapter ini mungkin beberapa ada yang mulai tebak gimana kai mengetahui kyungsoo, tapi tenang aja tetap bakalan kejawab dichapter depan. **And Thanku ripiwnya calon detektif lol xD :***

 _Don'tJudgeMeLikeYouRight_ : Kekerasan pastinya ada dikit soalnya ciyuu gk tega kalo Kai harus nyakitin Kyungsoo sesakit itu (T_T) Eaaa :v pastinya ada kekerasan nih bocoran dikit, kekerasan di ff ini bukan hanya fisik dan mental juga kekerasan hati(?) :v wkkw intinya gitulah :'3 kalau soal budak seks keknya sebatas kissing '-')/ soalnya ciyuu belom berani bikin rated M wkwk x"D *ketawacanggung :'3 tapi kalau bisa mao coba bikin kesana dah xD **Makaciw ripiwnya bebebku :v :***

 _L Note_ : **GO AWAY HYUNG~! :V Not Thanks for review *plak :'v**

 **Itu beberapa pertanyaan udah ciyuu jawab yah ;) dan soal yang ini "** **Kok Pendek?** **" Ciyuu memang gk bikin lebih panjang soalnya ff ini ciyuu targetin cumin sampai chapter 9/10 dan gak bakalan bikin konflik berat berat banget, kalau udah konflik otomatis harus ada jawabannya kan(?) jadi yah gitu :'3 dan juga Ciyuu memang sengaja bikin ff PENUH MISTERY :v wkwkk tapi semua bakalan kejawab dengan 1 jawaban eaaa xD Maaf juga bila chapter ini tidak memuaskan :"") tapi Ciyuu janji di chapter 3 dijamin panjangzzzzzz sepanjang punya kai :3 *mikir apa hayo? :v  
**

 **Yoshh~ Mind to give review again? :"D**

 **= BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS FOR THIS FF =**

 **-CIYUUCHAN-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Author : CIYUfujoshi (Yuuchan)**

 **-KaiSoo-**

 **.**

 _ **Note**_ **: YAOI , Typo(s) , OOC, etch.**

 **Special FF for my** _ **oneechan**_ **Mika (Icha) xD**

 **.**

 **Please, Don't Follow or Favorite this Story, if you not Riview~!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

.

.

 **Previously**

" _Hey, kyungsoo, kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang menarik? Akan kuberitahu kata kuncinya, ayahmu-menjualmu-kepadaku. Kurasa itu tidak melenceng jauh dari kesepakatan"_

 _Deg, jantung Kyungsoo memompa tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ayahnya meninggalkannya dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus mendengar sesuatu yang membuat dirinya kecewa. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kearah iris kecoklatan didepannya tidak ada kebohongan didalamnya itu berarti lelaki didepan ini berkata benar. Hati Kyungsoo seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum atau bahkan lebih dari sekedar jarum. Seorang ayah yang sangat Kyungsoo percaya, sangat Kyungsoo sayangi, sosok yang sangat berarti dalam kehidupannya ketika ibunya pergi menghadap yang kuasa, sesosok pangeran dalam kehidupannya dan juga sosok ayah yang paling kejam, sosok ayah yang tega menjual putranya kepada orang yang bahkan tidak Kyungsoo kenali, Kai. Tapi tunggu dulu Kai sepertinya nama itu terdengar tidak asing tapi dimana Kyungsoo pernah mendengarnya._

 _Setelah cukup lama Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri ia disadarkan oleh suara Kai tidak lebih tepat oleh perkataan kai._

" _Kyungie, kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya lebih cepat"_

 _Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung mendengar perkataan kai barusan. Kyungie Kai, nama itu—_

 _Tidak asing lagi bagi Kyungsoo._

' _Kai, siapa kau sebenarnya'_

 _Kata Kyungsoo membatin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata-kata Kai masih terngiang dikepala kecil Kyungsoo, siapa Kai? Apa hubungan dirinya dengan Kai? Sungguh banyak pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan pada seseorang bernama Kai. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan memakai tshirtnya yang sempat ditunda oleh seorang Kai,

' _kenapa nama Kai membuat diriku pusing_ '

Kyungsoo membatin.

Kyungsoopun keluar dari kamarnya karena merasakan lapar, ia belum makan sama sekali dari tadi, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi dikamarnya yang membuat moodnya hari ini makin down. Tercium aroma yang sangat enak dari asal dapur, Kyungsoo pun mengikuti asal aroma dan menemukan makanan jepang yang tersaji di meja makan, disampingnya ada sebuah Note yang bertuliskan

' _Makanlah, kutau kau belum makan dari tadi, aku juga tidak menginginkan kau mati hanya karena kelaparan. Aku harus keluar sebentar ada beberapa urusan kecil, dan jangan pernah keluar dari rumah ini kalau tidak menginginkan masalah. Mengerti?_ _–Kai_ '

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan setelah membaca note yang lebih seperti ancaman untuknya, kenapa Kai harus melarangnya pergi? Bukannya Kyungsoo hanya menginap beberapa bulan mungkin dan itu tidak ada urusannya dengan Kai. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan makan, sungguh ia sangat kelaparan sekaarang.

 _ **22:34 PM KST**_

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, hari sudah sangat larut dan pemilik rumah belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya dirumah ini.

"Urusan kecil? Tchh, bahkan selarut ini dibilang hanya urusan kecil? Kalau bukan karena aku menginap aku tidak akan menunggumu selarut ini"

Kyungsoo terus mengomel sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara derut ban mobil dari luar rumah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kai, namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi gerakan Kyungsoo, karena penasaran Kyungsoo melihat lewat jendela daridalam rumah, dari mobil hitam turun Kai tapi bukan hanya Kai ada juga seorang lelaki _berusia lanjut_ yang terlihat tak berdaya yang diseret Kai tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan kemana Kai membawa lelaki itu dan Kyungsoo yakin kalau Kai akan ke gudang. Memang Kyungsoo tau ada gudang dibelakang rumah ini setelah Kyungsoo menelusuri tadi siang. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melihat melalui celah kecil pintu gudang setelah Kai masuk terlebihdahulu, "Cepat masuk dasar lambat" Kyungsoo bisa melihat adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan Kai terhadap orang yang sudah lanjut usia itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya sedangkan tangan satunya menahan pintu agar tidak terdengar suara deritan kecil yang bisa mengakibatkan Kyungsoo _dalam bahaya_ , namun nasib berkata lain, dengan cerobohnya seorang Kyungsoo menginjak sebuah kaleng cola kosong, _sejak kapan di istana ada kaleng? Persetan dengan pemikiran itu yang terpenting adalah lari Kyungsoo_ kata Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo melihat Kai sedang menatap kearahnya dalam detik itu juga Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dia yakin sangat yakin jika Kai akan menyusulnya dan sekarang ia benar akan mendapat masalah. _'siapa orang tua tadi? Wajahnya yangmeski sudah berlumuran luka lebam dan darah namun wajahnya masih terlihat tidak asing_ ' akhirnya muncul sesuatu lagi yang membuat kepala Kyungsoo pusing, oh ayolah cita-cita Kyungsoo bukan menjadi seorang detektif kenapa ia harus mendapat banyak teka-teki.

 **Brak!**

Kyungsoo mendorong dan menutup pintu kamarnya kasar dan langsung berlari menuju kasur dan tentu saja pura-pura tidur, beberapa menit Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo yakin itu adalahh Kai wajah malaikat namun berkedok iblis.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, jangan berpura-pura seolah kau sudah tidur"

Damn, apakah Kai memang melihatnya tadi, kembali ke _akcting_ pura-pura tidur Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari ada smirk evil disana. Dengan langkah perlahan Kai mulai menaiki kasur king size dengan _seorang putri_ yang sedang pura-pura tidur. Entah setan darimana Kai membalikan badan Kyungsoo, Kai tertawa pelan lagi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki bakat dalam ber _ackting_ lihat saja matanya yang tertutup sedang bergerak-gerak sendiri, perlahan tapi pasti Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyungsoo, menepis jarak antar mereka sehingga bisa merasakan nafas yang teratur dari keduanya, Kai sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan dalam hitungan detik Kai mempersatukan bibir keduanya. Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal dan manis -yah kyungsoo akui itu- sedang berada diatas bibir yang berbentuk hatinya itu. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sedikit tenaga Kyungsoo mendorong dada lelaki yang sedang menutup matanya bermain di bibir Kyungsoo tanpa izin. Namun, Kai memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, melipat diatas kepala sang empunya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Setelah saat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen Kai melepas terlebih dahulu menatap manik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya menusuk. Ada _niat lebih_ didalam diri Kai untuk menjamah tubuh lelaki mungil didepannya, namun Kai ingin Kyungsoo yang dengan sukarela menawarkan lubangnya yang sempit itu kepada _adik_ nya secara langsung, tanpa paksaan dan tentu saja Kai menginginkan saat ia mempersatukan dirinya dan Kyungsoo dengan didasari _cinta_.

Tunggu dulu—

Apa Kai baru saja memikirkan kata cinta? Mungkin ya.

Kai kembali dari pemikirannya menatap mata Kyungsoo terpejam yang mungkin takut melihat seorang Psikopat didepannya. Kai tertawa miris, Kai melepas tautan tangan Kyungsoo, dan mengecup mata Kyungsoo sebelumnya berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo "Kyungie Jaljayo~" dan pergi.

.

.

.

Yuu

.

.

.

" _hikss,, hikss,, howaaaaa"_

 _Tangis seorang anak kecil sekitar berusia 5 tahun pecah, anak kecil itu sedang menangisi boneka pororonya yang sudah sobek akibat ulahnya sendiri yang tidak sengaja memutuskan jahitan utama sehingga membuat seluruh jahitan ikut putus._

" _Kyungie-hyung, berhentilah menangis"_

 _Datang seorang anak kecil lagi sekitar berusia 4 setengah tahun sambil ikut berjongkok disamping anak kecil tadi yang dipanggilnya Kyungie sambil memperhatikan Kyungie menangis dan memeluk bonekanya yang sudah sobek parah._

" _hikss,,hikss, liatlah boneka kesayanganku robek, howaaa" tangis Kyungie makin pecah dan anak kecil yang satunya hanya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Nanti aku temani beli lagi, sekarang berhentilah menangis Kyungie-hyung. Araceo?"_

" _Baiklah Jonginnie" Kyungie mengangguk namun giliran anak yang dipanggil Jongin yang mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka, dan Kyungie hanya memiringkan kepalanya polos tanda tak mengerti_

" _ayolah hyung, aku sudah memberikanmu nama Kyungie dan kau belum memberikan nama special untukku, kau tidak menyayangiku, hikss,, hyung jahat, howaaaa"_

 _Kyungie hanya menatap polos sebelumnya mengangguk mengerti_

" _Diamlah Jongin, hmm bagaimana jika Kai, kurasa itu nama yang bagus Kyungie dan Kai, setuju?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan mendapatkan senyum sangat bahagia sebelum Kai menerima uluran tangannya. Belum cukup lama moment mereka tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang dan langsung membawa Kyungie pergi, Kyungie terus merontah yang merasa dirinya diculik dan Kyungie terus mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kai yang mengejarnya dengan kaki mungilnya._

" _Kaiiiiiiiii~~, tolong Kyungie hiksss,, Kaiiii? Kaiiii? Kaiiiiiii?"_

Kyungsoo langsung bangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran, kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya sang surya.

"hoshh,,hoshh, hanya Mimpi Kyungsoo, hanya mimpi" Kyungsoo terus mengulang kalimat tadi. Kyungsoo menumpukan wajahnya diatas telapak tangannya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07:28 dan dia harus kuliah sekarang.

Kyungsoo mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana _jins_ hitam panjang dan sepatu putih sebelum keluar dan bertemu sang tuan rumah Kai.

Tunggu dulu—

Bukannya nama itu seperti didalam mimpinya? Kyungie dan Kai, dan dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo melihat seorang Kai sedang duduk didepan Laptopnya, Kai menatap Kyungsoo sebelumnya tersenyum dan menutup Laptopnya, Kai berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin pergi Kuliah? Mari kuantar tuan Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengikuti Kai, mungkin dia akan bertanya saat dalam perjalanan saja.

Cukup berapa lama didalam mobil Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya.

"hm, Kai apakah kau mempunyai adik atau saudara?"

Kyungsoo menunggu respone dari seorang disampingnya

"Ya juga tidak"

Kyungsoo hanya menganga mendengar jawaban Kai "Hah? Saya menyesal telah bertanya kepada anda tuan Kai"

Dan hanya terdengar suara tertawa kikikan dari seberang jok mobil sana. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kyungsoo tiba didepan pagar Kampus, Kyungsoo hendak turun dari mobil sebelum Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo mempertemukan bibirnya singkat. "YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan iblis"

Kai hanya tertawa setelah mendapatkan makian dari Kyungsoo, tawa Kai berhenti

"Kyungsoo, kusarankan kau jangan pernah berdekatan dengan siapapun dikampus. Atau, kau akan menyesal"

"Terserah kau saja Iblis"

Kyungsoo langsung menutup kasar pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam gerbang.

" _apa-apaan dia itu, sebelumnya aku harus mencari toilet membersihkan bekas iblis tadi_ "

Oceh Kyungsoo terus menerus. Kyungsoo tiba didepan toilet dan langsung disapa oleh seseorang.

"Hey Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mendongak mengingat orang yang menyapanya lebih tinggi daripadanya

"Oh, Hallo Kris-sunbae"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis karena Kris adalah kakak kelas satu tingkatan lebih tinggi darinya Kris juga orang yang sangat baik bagi Kyungsoo dan pertemanan mereka sudah tergolong lama  
"ayolah Kyungsoo, sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku sunbae. Ngomong-ngomong mau kekantin? Aku yang traktir"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lepas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Kris menuju kantin, dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan mengepalkan tangan.

"Kris"

Yang menyebutnya tertawa menyeringai sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Ciyuu datang membawa chapter absurt baru :3 sebelumnya maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya Busy Reall life u know :v dan juga beberapa saat lalu ffn tidak dapat di akses lewat pc -.- #ada yang tau kenapa?**

 **18.08.15 whoaa Tanjoubi Omedetou Oneechan Mikaela~ (ICHA) ^^ cieee yang umurnya nambah :3 semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, berbakti sama orang tua juga suami (read Kyungsoo :v) intinya Wish U All The Bess nee-chan^^**

 **17.08.15 Happy Idenpendence Day Indonesia~~ Lvyuu (?)XD**

 **#telat gpp yah :'v**

 **Yosh saatnya menjawab pertanyaan para Reader; sebelumnya banyak yang nanya Kai itu siapanya Kyungsoo, Kai adalah pelariannya Kyungsoo #Plak :'v wkwk pasti di chapterini ada yang mulai nebak, tapi ini belum 100% aslinya(?) wkkwk di ff ini bakalan ada** _ **Trap**_ **So, Danger~! :v**

 _Magnae Autumn_ : Eaaa 100% KSHS /malu/ Hmm, mungkin hanya sebatas T+ ratingnya :'v Ciyu masih polos kakak makanya belom bisa bikin rated M ;;) /sokpolos :3 **GomaChu Ripiwnya :'v :***

 _Kaisoo32_ : eh eh eh :v kalo ada mood yadongnya(?) M+ malahan :v wkwkw Ciyu yang polos ini belum janji soal Rated yah /malumalu(?) :v **Makaciw Ripiwnya :***

 _Taufikunn9_ : Pendek yah? :''3 soalnya ikut punyanya Kyungsoo pendek (?) :v *mikir apa hayoo? Tafi ini udah panjang kan? /kedipkedip :3 Hmm, Kai siapa yah? Di chapter ini ada yang sudah bisa tebak? Tapi Ciyu jamin 95% jawaban kalian sama :v tapi bakalan ada _Trap_ di ff ini so Danger~! :v wkwkwk hubungannya Kyungchu sama Kai itu suami istri *HAH? :3 okok abaikan yang terakhir ini :'v nanti juga kejawab kok xD **Thankyou Ripiwnya eaa :***

 _Baby Crong_ : eh, Jinjjayo? :'v tapi serius loh ciyu belom pernah nonton film itu :"9 **Thanku Ripiwnya :***

 _HappyHeichou_ : Cieee yang malu :3 udah donkzz /kedipkedip Kai :v/ keknya nih anak emang calon detektif -_-" pasti ada yang udah nebak kenapa nama Kai itu jadi nama samarannya(?) udah setengah kejawab tuh diatas xDDD wkwkwk Kyungsoo masih perjaka belom berhubungan dengan Kai :'3 /zzz :3/ eaeaa menurut detektif? :v xDD **Thanks again Ripiwnya cuyungkuu~ :***

 _Yoitedumb_ : Kai gak bakalan nyakitin Kyungsoo sesakit itu(?) tapi bakalan ada aksi bunuh membunuh dichapter depan :'3 #secret :3 **Thankyou Ripiwnya :***

 _Dea_ : aduhh nicknya sama kek nama reallnya Ciyu :'3 hy dea saya dea (?) /abaikan plak :3/ disini sekarang umurnya Kyungsoo 19 tahun Kai masih 18 tahun setengah(?) intinya umur anak kuliahanlah :'3 wkwk/ketawa canggung/ sepertinya kalau ada Mood yadongnya bakalan M+ deh /kedipkedip/ **Thanks Ripiwnya :***

 _ **Lmao-jongIn13**_ : Yuhuuuu akhirnya oneechan nongol :v masih Treaning ini :'3 Tanjoubi Omedetou Oneechan~~ Saengilchukkaehamnida~~ Selamat Ulan Tahun~~ Happy Birthday~~ xDD **Sankyuu Riviewnya Mika~ XDDD**

 _Uthinkwho_ : ini udah sepanjang punya Kai kan? /malumalu/ ;;) nanti tambah panjang dichapter depan xD siksa diranjang :33 xD **Thankyou Ripiwnya :***

 **Yoshh~~ Mind to gift review for chapter gaje nan absurt ini (lagi) :")**

 **= BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS =**

 **-CIYUUCHAN-**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Hey Kyungsoo"_

 _Kyungsoo mendongak mengingat orang yang menyapanya lebih tinggi daripadanya_

" _Oh, Hallo Kris-sunbae"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum manis karena Kris adalah kakak kelas satu tingkatan lebih tinggi darinya Kris juga orang yang sangat baik bagi Kyungsoo dan pertemanan mereka sudah tergolong lama  
"ayolah Kyungsoo, sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku sunbae. Ngomong-ngomong mau kekantin? Aku yang traktir"_

 _Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lepas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Kris menuju kantin, dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan mengepalkan tangan._

" _Kris"_

 _Yang menyebutnya tertawa menyeringai sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat semula._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Evil Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Author : CIYUfujoshi (Yuuchan)**

 **-KaiSoo-**

 **.**

 _ **Note**_ **: YAOI , Typo(s) , OOC, etch.**

 **Special FF for my** _ **oneechan**_ **Mika (Icha)**

 **.**

 **Please, Don't Follow or Favorite this Story, if you not Riview~!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk didepan Kris saat sampai dikantin beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Kris menceritakan pengalaman liburannya waktu lalu, disaat dimana Kris terpeleset dikamar mandi atau menabrak pintu yang sudah hampir sama persis tingginya. Kris menikmati masa-masa seperti ini, hanya ada dia dan Kyungsoo.

"Kris, sepertinya aku harus masuk kekelas terlebih dahulu, beberapa menit lagi Profesor Lee akan masuk kekelas. Sampai bertemu lagi"

Kyungsso bangkit dari tempat duduk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kris sebelum akhirnya pergi dari kantin. Kris tersenyum dan ikut bangkit menuju kelasnya. Hingga sampai akhirnya, Kris duduk ditempatnya dan merongoh Handphone dari saku celana miliknya. Kris menatap layar Handphonenya yang menampilkan satu pesan masuk, ketika Kris membaca isi pesan, jantungnya langsung berpacu sangat cepat.

 **From:** _ **Unknown**_

 **Hey Kris-sunbae, kusarankan kau jangan pulang sendirian sore ini.**

 **Karena, jika itu terjadi kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari, dan wajah Kyungsoo besok dan selamanya~!**

 **P.s: kuharap itu benar-benar terjadi. Karena aku sangat menginginkannya. Semoga kau tak akan mengecewakanku~**

Apa mungkin ini hanya orang iseng saja? Kris terus berkutat bahwa itu hanyalah orang yang kurang kerjaan atau mungkin fansnya bahkan stalkernya. Apalagi terror sudah banyak terjadi dikalangan remaja seperti dirinya. Lagipula ia berencana langsung pulang kerumah setelah selesai mata kuliah. Setelah Kris mengklik _Delete Message_ pesan yang menerorrnya, Kris memasukan handphone kedalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan _skripsi_ miliknya. Jujur saja, pikiran kris sedang tidak pada skripsi didepannya, dia terus menerus memikirkan pesan yang bahkan main-main yang sudah diluar batas. ' _Jangan-jangan ini ulah Chanyeol. Yang ingin mengerjaiku karena aku pernah bilang padanya kalau aku menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi, bukankah dia sudah dengan siapa itu baekwon—baekhun—siapapun itu_ ' Persetan dengan Chanyeol, dia akan membalasnya nanti.

Kris berjalan menuju halte, setidaknya dia bisa menjaga-jaga, lebih dari lima belas menit kris berdiri, tidak ada satupun bus yang lewat. ' _Apa karena sudah hampir gelap?_ ' Kris berjalan meninggalkan halte tempatnya berdiri. Kris merasa ada yang mengikutinya, tapi setiap kalia ia menengok kebelakang tidak ada orang disana. Hantu? Kris tidak percaya dengan mitos pasaran seperti itu.

"Siapapun kau keluar! Jangan jadi penge—"

Perkataan Kris terhenti ketika melihat pisau sudah menancap menembus perutnya, Kris melihat siapa yang menusuknya, ia kenal orang ini sangat mengenal Psychopath terkenal ini, selalu tidak ada saksi mata karena Kai selalu _menghilangkan_ semua saksi mata yang melihat aksi pembunuhannya. Kris sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk melihat bahkan menjadi korban seorang psychopath gila, tapi sekarang ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Kai menyeringai kearahnya, dan sebelum kesadaran Kris hilang dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang Kai katakan. "Katakan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo kekasihku" dan disaat itu juga kesadaran Kris benar-benar menghilang, ia hanya bisa menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa membawanya kesurga atau neraka.

Kyungsoo yang sudah berada dirumah milik Kai, lagi dan lagi Kai pulang dengan sangat larut. Kyungsoo melihat dari jendela dimana mobil Kai yang baru sampai terparkir didepan rumah, Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat Kai menyeret tubuh seorang Pria yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena hari yang sudah gelap dan pencahayaan minim yang berasal dari kolam ikan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak ambil pusing dengan pekerjaan Kai, peran Kyungsoo dirumah ini hanyalah menjadi orang baik dan menunggu pulang setelah sebulan lagi. Tapi jujur saja, Kyungsoo sangat terganggu dengan apa yang hampir selalu ia lihat setiap malam, Kai selalu menyeret orang-orang yang Kyungsoo tidak tau masih bernyawa atau tidak. Kyungsoo adalah tipikal orang yang penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kai yang menyeret orang-orang kedalam gudang. Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong kecil pintu gudang agar ia bisa melihat apa yang selalu Kai lakukan setiap malamnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku tau kau disana. Jangan bersembunyi, masuklah"

Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh kebelakang karena Kai yang sudah mengetahuinya dan memanggil namanya tiba-tiba. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gudang, ia melihat tangan Kai yang penuh darah segar, dengan percaya diri menunjukan bahwa dirinya seorang _lelaki_ , Kyungsoo berdiri didepan Kai yang masih sibuk membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue yang sudah penuh dengan darah. Kyungsoo sedikit risih saat berhadapan dengan Kai saat ini, kenapa? Lihatlah penampilan pria didepan ini, terlihat bahagia ketika membersihkan darah ditangannya, dan sedikit bercak darah dipipi milik pria tampan didepannya.

"Kai, bisakah kau beritahu apa yang sering kau lakukan tiap malamnya? Dan siapa orang-orang yang selalu kau seret itu?"

Kyungsoo membuka suara ketika Kai membuang bekas tissue yang sudah penuh darah. Mata Kai beralih kearah sosok mungil didepannya, dengan tatapan bingung, penasaran dan lucu, oh, Kai sangat ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo ketika _mendesah_ dibawahnya sambil terus memanggil namanya. Kai menghilangkan sejenak fantasy kotornya dan menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo. "Oh, Kyungie, kau sungguh ingin tau?" Kai melangkah maju sehingga tertinggal beberapa _centi_ tubuh kyungsoo dan dirinya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kuungkapkan semuanya malam ini, jujur saja aku juga _lelah_ menunggu saat ini tiba" pandangan Kai sedikit berubah menjadi sendu dan berjalan mundur, kakinya melangkah kearah lemari yang tertutup. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai saat ia berdiri didepan lemari yang lumayan besar itu dan tangannya bersiap untuk membuka pintu lemari. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sebentar dan dalam hitungan detik Kai membuka pintu lemari, Kyungsoo membelalakan mata sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mata kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang tergantung dengan paku didepannya. Demi Tuhan, dengan mata kepala Kyungsoo, ia melihat bagaimana orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya dikampus kini sudah tergantung tak bernyawa didalam lemari, Kris, tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan lumuran darah, matanya kosong sebelah dan paku menembus dahinya. Mata Kyungsoo beralih menatap wajah Kai disamping _jasad_ Kris dengan wajah puas. "Bagaimana Kyungie? Apakah maha karyaku sangat indah sehingga wajahmu begitu menggemaskan. Kau tau kyung, hatiku lebih sakit daripada yang terjadi oleh tiang listrik disamping ini. Bagaimana bisa kau tertawa bersamanya seakan dia bisa membuatmu bahagia selain aku?" kaki Kai berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok Kyungsoo yang terpaku dihadapan Kris. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia berpikir, mungkin dia juga akan bernasib sama dengan Kris. Kyungsoo terus menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Kai sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah sendu.

"Tenanglah sayang, kau tidak akan bernasib sama seperti dia dan seorang lagi"

Hati kyungsoo seperti teriris ketika Kai menyebutkan ada _seorang_ lagi yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati saat ini juga. Kai kembali berjalan kesamping lemari yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan detik itu juga kaki Kyungsoo langsung layu, tubuh mungilnya terduduk diatas lantai dengan mata yang sudah penuh air mata. Disana, Kyungsoo melihat ayahnya terduduk dengan tangan terikat kebelakang, darah dimana-mana, tapi Kyungsoo tau ayahnya masih hidup, ia masih bisa melihat perut ayahnya mengembung dan kempis dengan cepat. Kai, menarik pria setengah baya itu yang duduk dikursi dan menghempaskan kelantai. Mata ayah Kyungsoo terbuka sangat pelan dan melihat anaknya yang sudah terduduk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup reuninya. Hey, orang tua. Bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya kepada anakmu—ah maaf kurasa aku harus mengatakan bahwa, kau berhutang penjelasan kepada Kakakku sekaligus kekasihku!"

Sekarang apalagi? Dunia sangat licik, menyimpan sejuta rahasia yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui, dan apa? Kakak? Kepala Kyungsoo sangat sakit, terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia dapatkan satu hari ini, Kris, ayanya dan _Adiknya?_ Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat melihat ayahnya dan Kai bergantian, ia menarik nafasnya dan melepaskan telapak tangan dari mulutnya, ia mulai membuka suara, menuntut penjelasan semua ini. "A-ayah? Bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya? Hatiku terlalu sakit mengetahui bahwa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku." Bening-bening air terus menetes dari mata milik Kyungsoo, sedangkan ayahnya membuang nafas dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk tegap dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Baiklah nak, akan kukatakan semuanya, namun sebelumnya, semoga kau tidak membenci ayahmu setelah semua ini" ayah Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal, awal dimana semua akar permasalahan ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

"hikss,, hikss,, howaaaaa"

Tangis seorang anak kecil sekitar berusia 5 tahun pecah, anak kecil itu sedang menangisi boneka pororonya yang sudah sobek akibat ulahnya sendiri yang tidak sengaja memutuskan jahitan utama sehingga membuat seluruh jahitan ikut putus.

"Kyungie-hyung, berhentilah menangis"

Datang seorang anak kecil lagi sekitar berusia 4 setengah tahun sambil ikut berjongkok disamping anak kecil tadi yang dipanggilnya Kyungie sambil memperhatikan Kyungie menangis dan memeluk bonekanya yang sudah sobek parah.

"hikss,,hikss, liatlah boneka kesayanganku robek, howaaa" tangis Kyungie makin pecah dan anak kecil yang satunya hanya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nanti aku temani beli lagi, sekarang berhentilah menangis Kyungie-hyung. Araceo?"

"Baiklah Jonginnie" Kyungie mengangguk namun giliran anak yang dipanggil Jongin yang mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka, dan Kyungie hanya memiringkan kepalanya polos tanda tak mengerti

"ayolah hyung, aku sudah memberikanmu nama Kyungie dan kau belum memberikan nama special untukku, kau tidak menyayangiku, hikss,, hyung jahat, howaaaa"

Kyungie hanya menatap polos sebelumnya mengangguk mengerti

"Diamlah Jongin, hmm bagaimana jika Kai, kurasa itu nama yang bagus Kyungie dan Kai, setuju?"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan mendapatkan senyum sangat bahagia sebelum Kai menerima uluran tangannya. Belum cukup lama moment mereka tiba-tiba seorang lelaki datang dan langsung membawa Kyungie pergi, Kyungie terus merontah yang merasa dirinya diculik dan Kyungie terus mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kai yang mengejarnya dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Kaiiiiiiiii~~, tolong Kyungie hiksss,, Kaiiii? Kaiiii? Kaiii?"

Kyungie, terus memberontak dalam pelukan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalinya, sedangkan Kai terus berlari mengikuti hyungnya itu, kaki kecilnya terus berlari tidak memperdulikan rasa lelah meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah cukup tertinggal. Kai tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun terus berlari mengikutin jejak-jejak kaki yang sedikit samar yang Kai tau milik pencuri kakaknya. Lebih dari dua puluh tiga menit Kai berhenti didepan rumah usang, ia mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan akibat berjalan tanpa henti dengan kaki mungilnya itu. Kai langsung mengintip dari jendela yang cukup tinggi, Kai menyusun balok yang ada disana dan menaikinya dan Kai bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungie diikat disana, ada sekitar tiga pria yang mengerumuninya salah satunya pria yang menculik Kyungie tadi, dan yang membuat Kai marah ia melihat Ayah Kyungie sekaligus ayahnya menancapkan suntik kearah leher Kyungie. Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat, sebelum ayah mereka pergi Kai bisa mendengar samar-samar apa yang ayahnya katakana "Bagus, tugas terakhir kalian adalah, mencegah anakku—ah tidak _anak haram_ agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak kandungku Kyungsoo"

DEG!

Hati Kai terasa seperti diiris, ditusuk ribuan jarum, dan diinjak oleh ayahnya. Dan dengan penuh keamarahan, Kai turun dari tumpukan balok dan berjalan mencari pintu masuk rumah usang itu, Kai melihat pisau yang tergeletak dilantai dekat pintu masuk, tanpa berpikir panjang Kai mengambil pisau itu dan masuk kedalamnya, ia disambut oleh tiga pria berbadan tinggi darinya, Kai hanya menyeringai dan dengan gerakan cepat Kai menusukan pisau itu tepat kejantung ketiganya. Kai sangat puas melihat darah ditangannya dan dari itulah Kai berniat membunuh siapapu yang menghalanginya untuk mendapat Kyungsoo, kakak sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Kai tidak mengerti betul karena saat itu ia hanyalah seorang anak-anak dengan tujuan mencari kakaknya. "Kyungie, tunggu Kai. Aku akan menemukanmu saat kita cukup umur untuk menikah nanti. KAU DENGAR KYUNG, AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU, dan aku Janji itu!" Kai tersenyum dan tertawa layaknya orang gila setelah berteriak dan berjanji akan menemukan Kyungsoo. Kai menatap pisau ditangannya kemudian tersenyum, dan langkah mungil Kai berjalan meninggalkan mayat-mayat pria itu tanpa perduli sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Berapa lama ff ini nganggur? –" salahkan ffn yang gak bisa diakses beberapa hari lalu :3**

 **Hey, ff yang mulai mendekati akhir zaman/? :v disini belum 100% terjawab semuanya yah, kenapa Kyungsoo lupa kai/? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiran readers tentang chapter ini. Sedikit catatan kalau chapter ini Flashbacknya masih on yah, jadi chapter depan adalah sambungan dari flashback chapter ini :3 udah panjang pan? Intinya semoga belum pada bosan sama ff ini karena telat update (': ah, maaf juga kalo zzz/? Banyak typonya atau yah gimanalah ff ini ._. Human problem? And Human not perfect ^^**

 **Answer question akan Ciyu jawab dichapter mendatang, and once Ciyu ingatkan "DLDR!" :)**

 **Ps: mulai saat ini Ciyu mungkin bakalan update inf soal ff di Instagram ^^ yang berminat bisa dipolow kok :3 deaajusuf**

 **Pss: Merry X'mas and Happy New Year ^o^)/\ (25.12.15/01.01.16)**

 **Psss: Happy Birthday my lopli Kyungsoo (12.01.16) Happy KaiSoo deyy my emak bapak/? (13.01.16) and Happy Birthday tu my hensam Kai (14.01.16) (/o/) makin langgenggggggggggggggggggg ampe kakek kakek :') trus moga juga bisa kasih Taeoh banyak adik /shy**

 **Psss: mungkin rated ini bakalan naik hoho :V**

 **PsssssSs: Mind to RIVIEW again~? :')**

 **=BIG THANKS FOR ALL RIVIEWERS=**

 **-CIYUUCHAN-**


End file.
